


Thirteen Rays of Sunlight

by PearlButterfly



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlButterfly/pseuds/PearlButterfly
Summary: Crowley does something to show Aziraphale how much he loves him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Thirteen Rays of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Some brief sexual references are made, but no sexual encounters take place in this fic. It's just fluff.

“Just a few more steps, Angel,” Crowley said, gently guiding Aziraphale forwards. “Careful!”

Aziraphale stumbled a little, his back pressed to Crowley’s chest. The demon was behind him, steering him with hands on his elbows. “Really, dear, there must have been easier ways to do this.”

Crowley smiled into the angel’s curls. “Maybe, but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Very well then, lead on.”

“Just step up here, now a little to the right. Okay, we’re here.”

Crowley took the blindfold off, stepping back to let Aziraphale take in the display he’d set up. They were out in the woods just beyond the village and Crowley had walked them to a little glade under the canopy of thousands of green leaves. A small parting at the very tops of the branches allowed for sunlight to peep through, illuminating the two of them. On the lowest hanging branches of the shortest tree, Crowley had hung crystals. Twelve crystals, to be specific.

Aziraphale blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. He inhaled, looking around the glade in wonder. As the sunlight peeped just so through the leaves, it bounced off each of the hanging crystals and projected white rays across the green of the forest. It was magical.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed. “It’s beautiful. You did this for me?”

“Yes, Angel,” Crowley twined his arms around Aziraphale, perching his chin on top of the angel’s head. “I wanted to do something special for you, to show you how much you mean to me.”

“I already know that, silly,” Aziraphale said, though he was joking. He turned his head so that he could press a kiss to Crowley’s sharp jawline. “Thank you, I love it.”

“There are twelve crystals,” Crowley explained.

“Why twelve?”

Crowley smiled. “I was hoping you’d ask.”

He led Aziraphale by the hand to the first crystal. There was a slight breeze picking up and the string hanging the crystal from the branch swayed a little, causing the light to be reflected in a tiny arch across them.

“This one is for the first time we met,” Crowley told him. “You were standing there at the top of the wall, just watching two people in love. I was surprised you didn’t smite me, if I’m being honest, though you had just given that flaming sword away.”

“I am simply not prone to violence, my dear, though you did get me into quite a bit of bother for tempting them like that. I can’t believe I didn’t notice.”

Crowley huffed a laugh. “You were too busy admiring the garden and taking naps in the shade. That lovely robe of yours was almost see-through when you stepped out into the sun, I seem to remember.”

Aziraphale blushed a little. “Well, it was white. What is the second crystal for?”

“That’s for when I saw you that second time, in Mesopotamia. The whole time I was back in Hell I kept thinking about that beautiful angel I’d met in the garden, the one who sheltered me from the rain and gave away his sword without a second thought. So, you’ll forgive my excitement when we ran into each other.”

“I was excited to see you too, though I couldn’t really show it. Not knowing that that terrible flood was coming.”

“Yes, that was unfortunate. And with what happened to the unicorn.”

“I can’t believe it took you a thousand years to realise that the reason unicorns went extinct was that the sole unicorn on the ark had no other unicorn to mate with.”

That was Crowley’s turn to blush. “It- I- Okay, fair enough. I do miss the unicorns. Nowadays people just think they’re made up.”

Aziraphale patted his arm. “That is a travesty indeed.”

“Anyway,” Crowley went on, “the third crystal. That one’s to represent Golgotha, watching the crucifixion together. Not the most romantic date we’ve ever had.”

“You consider that a date?”

“Well, it was, wasn’t it?”

Aziraphale arched an eyebrow. “You could have bought me dinner afterwards, then.”

“Bastard,” Crowley chuckled fondly.

Aziraphale walked over to the fourth crystal, hanging slightly higher on the branch than the first three. “This is for Rome, I assume?”

Crowley joined him, linking their hands together again. “Yes, that’s for Rome. Our first proper date. And remember, it was me who tempted you to dinner in the end.”

“But the oysters were my idea,” Aziraphale reminded him.

“Yes, they were. And even though I didn’t like them and you ended up eating all of mine as well as your own, it was still one of the most special dinners we’ve ever had.”

“It was,” Aziraphale agreed. “Especially because of the extra oysters.”

“I’m glad someone enjoyed them.” Crowley tapped the fifth crystal, making the light it reflected shoot across the glade. “Now, this one is for when we met up in Wessex and I protected you from the other knights.”

“I could have taken them,” Aziraphale protested.

“I thought you weren’t prone to violence.”

Aziraphale elbowed him softly, crossing his arms. “If I hadn’t given away my flaming sword, they would have gone running.”

“But not the Black Knight.”

“No, he was rather interested in me, actually. Helped me up onto my horse and even brought flowers to my window that night.”

“Oh, yeah? And what did you do?”

Aziraphale’s cheeks grew pink again at the memory. “I may have invited him up.”

“Yes, and I climbed up onto your balcony with all my wily grace,” Crowley grinned, abandoning their third-person play.

“I seem to remember you almost fell twice, actually,” Aziraphale reminded him.

“Well, I remember that you didn’t try to help me up.”

“You were the one who was supposed to be romancing me.”

“Good thing I got those flowers to you then.”

“They were beautiful flowers,” Aziraphale agreed.

“For a beautiful angel.” Crowley kissed his cheek. “Now, the sixth crystal is for when we watched Hamlet together in the theatre and you met one of your favourite playwrights before he was one of your favourite playwrights.”

“You like his work too, don’t you? Even if you pretend that you never read them.”

“You know me well, Angel. Just the comedies though, sometimes the tragedies are too dark for me. There enough of that down in Hell.”

“I do like the comedies,” Aziraphale agreed. “And I’m guessing that the seventh crystal is for when you came dashingly to my rescue in Paris?”

“Yes, and I wasn’t expecting to find my Angel all dressed up and waiting for me to indulge him.”

“I have standards,” Aziraphale reminded him.

“You do indeed, and thankfully those standards prevented any of those men from getting their hands on you before I got there.”

“I would have simply struck them down if they’d tried, Crowley.”

“You’d been getting strongly worded notes for overusing your miracles, remember?”

“Well, yes, but if it had come to it…”

“But luckily it didn’t because your knight in shining armour came to your rescue again. Just not in the armour this time.”

“You are perfectly charming with or without the armour,” Aziraphale assured him.

“I’m glad you think so, Angel. That is one of your favourite fantasies to play out in bed.”

Aziraphale smacked his arm. “You’d better not have told anyone that.”

Crowley laughed. “No, of course not.”

Though that wasn’t strictly true. He remembered heading over to their neighbouring cottage for a few afternoon drinks with Madame Tracy and getting drunk to the point of describing, in detail, far too many of their sexual plays. Shadwell had started taking his whiskey from the bottle at that point.

“Now, the eighth crystal?” Aziraphale prompted.

“Yes, that one,” Crowley said, snapping out of his thoughts, “is for our first argument. Do you remember? We were in St James’s Park.”

“And you had just asked me for holy water?”

“Yes, and you thought I was keeping it to be a suicide pill.”

“Well, how was I to know you’d one day need it to defend yourself from two demons hellbent on dragging you to… well, Hell?”

“It’s a good thing you changed your mind,” Crowley said, leaning in to kiss his Angel.

“It is indeed,” Aziraphale agreed. “Though that doesn’t mean I wasn’t still worried about something going wrong with it. But that was much later.”

“It was. You were mad about that for a long time. Can’t believe you kept avoiding me.”

“I had to make sure you understood how serious I was.”

“And where did that lead you?”

Aziraphale stuck out his bottom lip. “Into a church surrounded by Nazis.”

“And, once again, who was there?”

“My knight in shining armour. Though, still without the armour.”

“I think that was my most dashing moment, to be honest. Burned my feet up and everything for you.”

“You did.”

Aziraphale remembered feeling terrible about that, especially after Crowley had used his feet to drive them back to the bookshop. He’d invited the demon in, feeling stupidly nervous even though he’d invited Crowley inside once before back in Wessex and it had ended with the two of them naked in bed together. Aziraphale’s first. And Crowley’s too, though he’d admitted that much later. Ironically, it had been when he was on top of the angel again, filling him up so wonderfully. The angel had pushed those memories away so that he could tend to Crowley’s injured feet, washing and bandaging them before performing a small miracle to minimise the pain as much as he could. He’d had to do all the work in bed that night, riding Crowley so that the demon didn’t have to move, save for his hands on Aziraphale’s hips. It had been bliss and Aziraphale was sorry he’d been avoiding the demon for so long after the incident in the park. Needless to say, they’d worked it out.

“So, that’s what the ninth crystal represents,” Crowley summarised. “Now, the tenth is for Soho, when you did give me the holy water.”

“Very tentatively,” Aziraphale added. “But it simply had to be done, I couldn’t have you risking your life with those… ruffians.”

Crowley laughed. “Ruffians? I could have taken them all on and not broken a sweat. I was glad you changed your mind, though, saved me a lot of work.”

“So, that’s the end of our journey through the ages,” Aziraphale told him. What are the eleventh and twelfth crystals representatives of?”

Crowley gently poked the eleventh, making it spin around on its string. “This is for the bookshop fire. When I thought I’d lost you.”

His arm snaked around Aziraphale and pulled him tight to his chest, not willing to let the angel go, ever. Aziraphale snuggled into Crowley’s chest, hands tugging at the demon’s beloved jacket. It had been singed when he’d run into the fire in search of his love, though a little miracle was all it had taken to repair it.

“That must have been a frightening experience for you,” Aziraphale said.

“It was. I couldn’t think of anything else except you. I thought Heaven had come for you, the same way Hell came for me.”

“Well, they did, but only after I disobeyed them at the airbase.”

“God, I would have punched Gabriel if you’d have let me.”

“If it means anything, I’d let you do that now.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t even ask for your permission now, Angel” Crowley grinned. “Not after he attempted to have you kidnapped and burned.”

“Lucky for me you were there to take my place.”

“And you mine. Honestly Angel, I couldn’t survive without you. That's what the twelfth crystal represents.”

“Nor I without you, Crowley.” Aziraphale crooked his neck up for another kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too. More than I can say.”

“So, that’s all twelve crystals,” Aziraphale noted.

“Yes, only twelve crystals,” Crowley agreed. “But there seem to be thirteen rays of sunlight, have you noticed?”

Aziraphale looked around the glade and counted them. “You’re right, dear. The thirteenth is coming from under those leaves.”

“Why don’t you go and have a look?”

Aziraphale extracted himself from Crowley’s hold and made his way over to the leaves. He gave a little wiggle as he chased the ray of light, feeling around gently until he discovered something small and cold perched on the edge of a tiny branch.

“Crowley, this is a ring…”

Quick as a flash, Crowley had taken the ring from Aziraphale and was down on one knee. “Aziraphale, you know how much I love you. And just now, looking back at all the times we’ve shared together since we both set foot on Earth, I can’t believe I haven’t done this sooner. I suppose I never needed anything official before because I always had you, but thinking of all the times I could have lost you, I want this now more than ever.”

Aziraphale put a hand over his mouth, eyes watering. “Crowley…”

“Angel, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Aziraphale flung himself at the demon, barely giving Crowley the chance to slide the ring onto his finger first.

“And I’ve already been thinking about the venue.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Angel. What about here?”

Aziraphale glanced around, admiring how the hanging crystals left bright lines of summery light on the trees and the grass and the canopy of leaves above them.  
“Here would be perfect,” he agreed.

And though thirteen was an unlucky number for some, Aziraphale always admired that thirteenth ray of sunlight every time he held his left hand up in the morning, just catching the first light of sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling pretty low recently, so I wanted to write something really fluffy and sweet and that was perfect for Crowley and Aziraphale. Thinking of re-reading the book soon and then rewatching the series, it's definitely a feel-good show.


End file.
